Es una Promesa
by MikaAMAG
Summary: Emma quiere arreglar el error que cometió al traer a Marian del pasado, y como Robin resultó ser un maldito idiota, ella tendrá que arreglárselas para conseguir el final feliz de su Reina. Veamos que locuras se le ocurren... Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de OUAT le pertenecen a Adam y Eddy, yo solo juego con su destino ;) Trataré de actualizar pronto.
1. La Promesa

_Well Well Well, este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y perdón si se me ha ido alguna falta :)_

 **CAPITULO I - LA PROMESA**

-¡Vamos Regina¡, por favor, lo siento, ¡ábreme¡- decía Emma mientras golpeaba la puerta del despacho de la alcaldesa, era una tonta, porque no le hizo caso a Rumplestilskin, oh mierda¡ porque no le hizo caso a Killian, era una idiota¡ debió dejar morir a esa mujer ahí, en el pasado, Rumplestilskin ya le había advertido, cambiar algo en el pasado, traía consecuencias en el futuro, maldita sea, ese era su maldito destino, ¡pero no¡ su espíritu " _Charming"_ tenía que venir al rescate, maldita sea¡ había arruinado el final feliz de Regina. -¡Por favor¡ Morena, ¡perdóname¡- decía ahora más enojada, ahora, golpeaba con más fuerza la puerta, ya las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se suponía que ella era la salvadora¡, se suponía que ella devolvería los finales felices¡, mierda, y ella misma había arruinado el final feliz de su Reina -¡Regina¡- dejo ahora tratando de gritar, pero ahogando su voz con cada golpe, con cada lágrima, con cada súplica. –Lo siento…- decía, ahora llorando a viva piel, sollozando, mientras trataba de formular, más " _lo siento"_ -Re…Regina, m..mira- decía mientras le temblaba el labio -yo te lo prometo, voy a encontrar tu final feliz, yo te prometo, que haré que tu, seas feliz para siempre, diablos¡ se supone que soy la maldita¡ salvadora¡, se supone que yo les devuelva los finales felices, a todos, los habitantes de este maldito pueblo¡, y tú¡ tú también eres uno de ellos¡, te prometo que construiré tu felicidad, pieza por pieza si es necesario, así sea lo último que haga en mi patética vida, te lo prometo- dijo Emma. Se quedó un momento ahí, esperando, que su muy improvisado, discurso haya conmovido a la alcaldesa, pero esta ni se inmutó.

Seguía en la misma posición lamentándose y culpándose por su mala suerte en el amor, era su culpa, ella lo había provocado, primero Daniel, y ahora Robin, ¡maldita sea¡, ella era la única culpable, la vida la estaba castigando, ella nunca sería feliz, había hecho demasiado daño como para merecer ser feliz, y Emma, ella no tenía la culpa, bueno, solo ayudó trayendo a esa, joven cortesana, que para su mala suerte, era la esposa de Robin, recordaba esa escena tan claro como recordaba que su nombre era Regina Mills…

 **Flashback…**

-¡E...E...Ella...¡- dijo la joven señalando a Regina, a quien no le sorprendía que alguien de su pasado la reconociera como The Evil Queen, total, quizá Emma había hecho algo bueno, salvando a esa muchacha, si se supone que iba a morir, el que desapareciera del pasado no hacía ninguna diferencia ¿no?, alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, esperando la acusación de la joven. –E…es The Evil Quenn, ella es quién iba a matarme, ¿me han traído a mi muerte, verdad?- preguntó la joven, ahora refiriéndose a Emma y Killian -¿me han traído ante ella para que me asesine?- volvió a preguntar ahora tomando por los brazos a Emma, quien trato de calmarla un poco. -¿Ella?- dijo señalando a Regina -Ella ya no es mas The Evil Queen, ha cambiado, ahora es buena- le dijo a la joven, calmándola, un poco porque aún seguía a la espera de que aquella mujer del cabello negro azabache, corto hasta los hombros, y una cicatriz en la parte derecha de su labio superior, le arrancara el corazón y lo estrujara, así como tantas veces la había visto hacerlo.

Regina se acercó ante la atónita mirada de la mujer, iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo cuando de pronto las cosas, dieron un giro de 360 grados, que nadie de los presentes esperaba.

-¿Mamá?- dijo el pequeño Roland, al reconocer la voz de su madre de entre tanta gente.

-¿M..Marian? ¿De verdad eres tú?- ahora era Robin, al reconocer a la primer mujer de la que había quedado prendado tantos años atrás.

-¿Robin?, ¿Roland?- ahora era la tal " _Marian"_ quien hablaba, ante la mirada atónita de Regina, quien observaba la escena con dolor, suplicante de que lo que estaba pensando no sea verdad.

Los tres se dieron un abrazo confirmando las sospechas de Regina, quién no esperó para salir de ahí como pudo, con Emma siguiéndole por su puesto, mientras adentro se reencontraba la perdida familia, Regina afuera se retorcía de dolor con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, quería huir, quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla, y que es señorita que Emma había traído, no hubiese sido en realidad, _Lady Marian,_ ahora todos los libros de este mundo sobre las historias del bosque encantado le parecían más tontos que antes. Estaba a punto de lograr su cometido , cuando sintió que una mano la tomaba del brazo y la obligaba a virarse, la obligaba a ver esos orbes verdes que en este momento denotaban arrepentimiento, una cansada, y derrotada Emma la veía, mientras, de sus labios, veía, intentando pronunciar palabra, al final solo pronunciar un casi sordo y callado, _"lo siento",_ mientras bajaba su cabeza, Regina sabía que Emma esta arrepentida por lo que había hecho, oh mierda¡ sí que lo sabía, ella había aprendido a leer esos orbes verdes, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento, lo último que necesitaba, era compasión, solo quería estar sola, solo eso.

Se soltó con un poco de rudeza del agarre de Emma mientras se disponía a seguir su camino, cuando una voz la detuvo, la dejó tiesa.

-Regina, espera- decía Robin, con Roland y Marian detrás de él -¿es verdad?- preguntó dejando a Regina desconcertada, ella suponía que le iría a decir algo como _"lo siento, pero lo que ha pasado, no lo he podido controlar"_ o algo por el estilo, pero _"¿Es verdad?"_ ¿ahora a que mierda se refería?.

-Tú la ibas ¡¿matar?!- preguntó exaltado

-¿Qué?- preguntó Regina con un hilo de voz -¿Eso es lo ÚNICO que dirás?- preguntó Regina volviéndose hacia él.

-No Regina, no me cambies el tema, dime, ¿ibas a matarla?, ¿por defender a Snow?, dímelo- ordenó Robin furioso.

Emma, también sorprendida, vio a Robin con enojo, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, uno de sus puños se estrelló contra la cara de este, agarrándolo por el cuello y estrellándolo contra uno de los postes que había en la salida de la casa de la abuelita.

-No te atrevas a hablarle así, tu más que nadie sabes que eso ocurrió en el pasado, y sabes lo mucho que ella- gritó a la cara de Robin mientras señalaba a una sorprendida Regina -te ama y ha luchado por cambiar.- las palabras de Emma salían sin que ella lo controlase, ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido toda esa furia, no sabía porque defendía a Regina con tanta insistencia.

Mientras Marian tapaba los ojos del pequeño Roland quien había empezado a sollozar, por miedo a que la rubia le hiciese algo a su padre, Regina, no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que Emma acababa de hacer. Al Emma darse cuenta de que quizá lo que estaba haciendo no le correspondía, soltó poco a poco al reconocido ladrón, no sin antes amenazarlo.

-Esto es mi culpa- dijo -ahora, se supone que ustedes- dijo señalando a Robin y Regina -son almas gemelas, y….- quiso continuar pero se vio interrumpida por una exaltada Marian.

-¿Que ustedes estaban juntos?, ¿dejaste que ese monstruo- dijo señalando a Regina -se acercara a nuestro pequeño Roland?- dijo esta vez Marian, a un Robin que ahora sangraba por la nariz, y una parte de su labio, _vaya que la sheriff tenía fuerza_ pensó.

-A mi me cae bien Regina- dijo el pequeño Roland, soltándose de su madre y dirigiéndose a la Reina. Ante la atónita mirada de su madre, el pequeño se aferraba a la pierna de Regina, y la miraba con una sonrisa -yo la quiero mucho, ella siempre me lleva a comer un helado, y siempre me deja jugar con Henry, y siempre me cuida- dijo el niño con la sonrisa más tierna que los presentes habían visto, a lo que nuestra Reina, se agachó y lo abrazó, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran de su cuerpo.

-¡Aléjate de ella¡- sentenció Marian mientras agarraba el brazo de su hijo y lo jalaba hacia ella –Ella es un monstruo- dijo con odio hacia la alcaldesa.

-No se preocupe.. ¿Marian?, no me voy a entrometer, en su feliz familia, ni en su vida- dijo mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo morado.

-¡Regina¡- gritó Emma, pero ya era tarde la alcaldesa ya se encontraba fuera del lugar.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Bien.. m... me voy Regina, pero recuerda, es una promesa- dijo Emma antes de retirarse del lugar dejando a Regina sola con su dolor.


	2. ¿CITAS?

Sí lo se, primero este capítulo es realmente corto, segundo, llevo un mes sin actualizar, tercero, el capítulo, miren que lo digo yo, esta echo m*erda, si lo sé, y sí lo siento, se que no es lo que algunos esperaban, pero enserio, me quede fascinada, con sus Reviews, wao, a las dos horas de subirlo tuve el primero, y si me emocioné, y no se para que me molesto con esto si seguro nadie lo lee, pero igual, oigan enserio, sorry¡, prometo que el proximoo cap si sera, lo que esperan vale... y oigan ya vieron es Winter Finale, me quede asi como que WTF¡ osea yo se que es un deseo y todo, pero hubo tantas incoherencias, que mejor, aqui lo dejo, dejen en los reviews, si quieren su opinión vale... y otra cosa si esta vez tratare de actualizar mas seguido... no me maten please,...

Verán les voy a contar algo, es que desde el ooooootro día tengo una idea para un nuevo fanfic y esta buena enserio... y me ha bloqueado las de este, ademas que tambien tengo otro escrito en papel, que no creo que lo publique nunca xD, pero enserio tengo una idea como quien diría para chuparse los dedos... así que no me maten y prometo que en el proximo capi de este empiezo a subir el otro si, y obvio es Swanqueen, ya saben #SwanQueenamorir 

**CAPITULO II - ¿CITAS?**

-Así que su final feliz, ¿eh?, y dime _Cupido_ ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, eh?- decía Ruby mientras acompañaba a Emma tomándose unos tragos.

-Eso es lo peor, aún no se qué mierda voy a hacer, ni siquiera sé porqué prometí, eso, la vi ahí, tan vulnerable, tan desprotegida, y todo por mi culpa, es que….¡mierda¡ debí haber hecho caso a Rumplestilskin, o a Killian, pero ¡no¡, soy una _Charming_ y mi espíritu de salvar a todos tenía que aparecer, destruí su final, feliz, Ruby, se lo quité de las manos, ella me odiará seguro, por eso, t..tengo que cumplir esa promesa, así sea lo último que haga- dijo Emma con lágrimas en los ojos, cada palabra era cierto, le había arrebatado la felicidad a su amiga.

-Suenas igual que ella- dijo Ruby mientas tomaba un trago, confundiendo a la rubia, quien la miro como animándola a seguir y decirle a que se refería. -" _juro que destruiré su felicidad, así sea lo último que haga"_ \- dijo la loba, tratando de imitar seguramente la voz de Regina- fue lo que Regina dijo, antes de lanzar la maldición oscura, y míranos, aquí, ella cumplió.- dijo Ruby, como queriendo dar a notar que Emma podía cumplir con esa promesa.

-Pero, esto es diferente, no voy a lanzar una maldición, ni siquiera puedo lanzar una maldición, con las justas y puedo deletrear "Maldición", mira, M-a-l-d-c-n, Oh¡ mierda¡ ni siquiera eso puedo hacer- se dijo mientras tomaba otro trago, a lo que Ruby reía; ya estaban algo mareadas la verdad -Mierda, Ruby, esto no se trata de una maldición, se trata de la felicidad de Regina, una felicidad que tengo que recompensar.-dijo la rubia, mientras se levantaba dejando dinero para pagar los tragos, y se encaminaba con dirección a la puerta.

-¡Eh¡, y que tal si le haces que tenga citas, con la gente de Storybrooke- dijo la loba mientras se levantaba y recogía todo lo que quedaba en la mesa.

-No lo creo- dijo Emma sonriendo –Regina primero me incineraría antes de tener una cita con alguien- dijo razonando –aunque no es tan mala la idea, gracias Ruby- dijo Emma mientras salía del establecimiento dejando a Ruby para que atendiera a Leroy que acababa de entrar.

Emma estaba llegando a casa de Snow, se le había hecho tarde, ya eran por lo menos las, 00:30 y tenía que llegar sin hacer ruido, o acabaría despertando al pequeño Neal, y por ende también a sus padres. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero maldita sea¡ la casa era " _un poco vieja, no¡ qué va, esta era la casa más vieja de todas"_ pensó mientras trataba de aligerar el crujido proveniente de la puerta abriéndose para dar paso al interior del living. Emma paso a la pequeña sala de casa de su madre, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, muy, muy, despacio, y dirigirse de puntillas, hacia su habitación, y lo habría logrado de no ser, porque sus llaves se le cayeron de las manos, provocando un estruendoso ruido, que despertó al pequeño Neal, y por supuesto, a sus padres.

-¿Quién está ahí?- ordenó saber David, apuntando hacia las oscuras escaleras, inútilmente con su arma.

-Culpable- dijo Emma alzando los brazos en señal de rendimiento, aunque nadie la pudiera ver en la oscuridad.

-¡Emma, pudiste habernos matado del susto¡, o peor aún ¡tu padre pudo hacerte daño con el arma¡, ¿qué pasa?, ¡¿qué haces abajo a estas horas?¡- dijo Snow tan rápido que Emma con sus tragos de mas, solo alcanzó escuchar, " _Emma, Matado, Tu padre, Arma, Pasa, Abajo y Horas"_ dejándola atónita.

-¿¡Quién le hizo daño a David¡?, ¡¿Por qué nadie me avisado antes?¡- exigió ahora saber la Princesa de Chaqueta Roja, mientras subía eufóricamente, las escaleras, aunque un tanto patosa, por lo mareada que estaba, o sea que en vez de subir, como toda una heroína, lo hizo resbalándose, por cada escalón que pisaba, por lo que al final quedó, besando el último escalón de las escaleras de la casa de su madre.

-¡Emma¡- dijo Snow antes de ahogar un sollozo, preocupada por su hija -¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntó ahora temerosa.

-Au, au, au, au- se quejó Emma - De hecho, ¡no¡ ¡porque no me dices que pasó con David¡- gruñe Emma enojada, y tambaleándose por los tragos de más.

-Ay, Emma, nada, nada, vete a dormir- dice Snow mientras bosteza y se resigna a que Emma se explique porque la hora de su llegada.

-Mamá¡- espeta la recién llegada, pero su madre ya está acurrucada entre sábanas, mientras David, que acababa de hacer dormir al pequeño Neal, se acuesta junto a ella y la abraza –Ah¡- gruñe Emma.

Resignada, nuestra salvadora, se mete a su cama, y se deja llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, hacia un mundo donde quizá ella no haya sido la causante de la infelicidad, de Regina, sino mas bien, la causante de sus risas, de sus miradas de cariño, de sus muestras de ternura, en fin, un mundo donde ella sería la única causante de su felicidad…

Al otro lado de la ciudad, la puerta de una mansión solitaria se abría, y daba paso, al sonar de unos tacones cansados, unos pasos, que se arrastraban por la alfombra que detallaba "Welcome", y al mismo, tiempo, con la misma desgana, se oía el rechinar de las bisagras de la gran puerta blanca, con un 108 en el frente, cerrándose.


	3. ¿Puedo?

**Bueno, si otra vez he demorado, que puedo decir... soy una vaga, y pues... bueno bueno, mejo aca les dejo este otro capi, espero que les guste, y por cierto tengan un feliz nuevo año... -.- si eso sonó algo raro... en fin, debo decirles también que he estado reflexionando con respecto a la historia, y van a haber unos cambios con respecto a la original, ya que en primer lugar marian es Marian y no Zelena disfrazada de ella, no es que odie a Zelena, de hecho la amo, pero no sentí necesaria su intromisión en esta historia, aca lo dejaremos como si Rumple si la hubiera logrado matar su esencia no viajó al pasado, por lo tanto esta muerta y capput, ok... lo segundo, es que tampoco pienso introducir todo el show de Frozen, porque, pues... no las necesito estorbando en mi historia con sus hielitos y toda esa vaina, de nuevo no es que las odie de hecho me gustó mucho ese toquesito a la serie, pero no lo considero necesario en el Fic, por otro lado, si vamos a tener a Lily de regreso y a Mal, también pero no a Úrsula, ni a Cruella, por ahora todavía no decido, si haré un trama con respecto al autor... eso todavía está en la mesa... y como último, Ruby jamás se irá por que amo a esa loba, no tanto como a Regina, pero casi se acerca, así que eso... bay... si lo sé hable mucho, pero era solo algunas aclaraciones para que no haya confusiones con respecto a la trama.**

 **CAPITULO III - ¿PUEDO?**

Uno pensaría que una princesa, se despertaría todos los días, rodeada de animales, cantando, y con la cara, como si se acabase de maquillar, su cabello totalmente arreglado, totalmente descansada y con ganas de cantar, de hablar con los pajaritos, e incluso con algunos ratones, pero no nuestra princesa de chaqueta roja, ella se despertaba maldiciendo a todo el mundo, con ganas de mandar a la mierda a todas y cada una de las personas que se atravesaban en su camino, con la cara como si la acabasen de golpear todo tipo de ramas y algunas garras de animales, el cabello totalmente desaliñado, totalmente molida, y con una jaqueca, que la estaba matando.

Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió directamente al baño, ni se fijó en la hora, pero seguramente Henry ya se había ido a la escuela, con Mary Margareth, y su padre, debería estar en la comisaría, Neal, no sabía dónde estaba Neal, seguramente con Ashley, ella se había montado una guardería.

Se vistió con una cazadora azul, una pequeña blusa, y su chaqueta roja, unas botas de cuero, agarró sus laves y su teléfono y se fue a Granny's, a desayunar, hoy le tocaba el turno de la noche.

-Hey Rubs, sírveme un café ¿quieres?- dijo Emma irritada, por todo el ruido que se escuchaba.

-¿Café?, no quieres mejor tu chocolate de siempre- dijo Ruby extrañada porque su amiga pidiera café.

-Mi cabeza, quiere café, y eso le daré- dijo Emma agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, y moviéndola despacio, mientras una jaqueca la volvía a atrapar.

\- Ok…. Em- dijo Ruby mientras se iba hacia la cocina.

Emma no dejaba de pensar en cómo iba a hace para cumplir su promesa, la idea de Ruby era buena y de por sí tentadora, pero antes debía conseguir el perdón de la Alcaldesa, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Pues no tenía ni idea, como Regina iba siquiera a considerar perdonarla, le había arrebatado su felicidad, ¿en qué momento se había comprometido tanto con eso?, ¿en qué momento...-¿¡Emma¡?, ¡hey¡, ¿estás bien?- la despertó Ruby de su trance.

-Eh.. que.. ¿qué paso?- preguntó ahora, muy confundida.

-Que te has perdido en tu cabeza, llevo aquí algunos minutos intentando hablarte, ¿qué pasó?, ¿en qué pensabas?- inquirió ahora con curiosidad

-En... en nada- dijo Emma mientras tomaba su café y salía de Granny's sin dejar a Ruby, opción siquiera a replicar, ya se lo sacaría mas tarde.

Al salir del restaurante, Emma iba divagando por la calle, iba en dirección a la comisaría, o eso era lo que tenía en mente, aunque mucho mas presente tenía el como hacer que la alcaldesa la perdonase, que hacer, ellas, estaban intentando ser amigas, pero no la conocía tan bien como quisiera, quizá el libro de Henry podría ayudarla, leería algo sobre la joven muchacha, o quizá podría hablar con Mary, o quizá no, quizá simplemente, podría hablar con la susodicha, pero era muy arriesgado, por mucho que deseaba ser perdonada, aún no estaba lista para abandonar el mundo, luego de ser incinerada por la Ex-Reina.

La vibración de su teléfono móvil, la sacaron de sus pensamientos, no esperaba mensajes de nadie, puso una mueca al ver el número del destinatario _Hook._

- _Swan, no quisiera presionarte pero, deberíamos hablar, ya sabes, de lo NUESTRO, te espero en el muelle, a las cinco_

 _Killian-_

"Genial" bufó Emma, no es que el pirata le cayera mal, es más sentía _cierta atracción_ por él, y lo había besado, pero "lo NUESTRO" no era algo que le ocupase la mente en aquel momento, en su mente ahora solo había cabida para pensar que hacer para que Regina la perdonase.

No fue hasta que chocó con un poste dándose un leve golpe en la cabeza, que se dio cuenta que jamás se había estado dirigiendo a la comisaría, de ser así no estaría caminando por la calle Miflin y no tendría justo a su lado izquierdo la inmensa mansión de color blanco, con el 108 en números dorados, puesto en la puerta principal.

Dudó un momento sobre lo que hacía en ese lugar, pero su corazón le decía que tenía que seguir, llegar a esa puerta y atravesarla. Después de darse mil veces la vuelta y todavía con mil dudas en la cabeza, sus pies avanzaban casi de forma mecánica a la entrada de la mansión, cruzó el pequeño porche, y subió las tres pequeñas escaleras que la separaban de su objetivo.

Dudaba en si tocar o no, pero más aún dudaba en sí Regina le iba a abrir, con un temor recurrente y un ligero temblor en sus manos, se decidió primero por toca el timbre, pensó que sería lo más apropiado. Esperó, esperó, esperó, y siguió esperanto, pero ya había pasado un buen rato desde que su mano había dejado de tocar, y comenzaba a impacientarse, volvió a tocar, esta vez lo hizo dos veces seguidas "por si las dudas", volvió a esperar y al no obtener respuesta nuevamente, empezó a golpear la puerta con fiereza, si alguien la viese en este momento podría asegurar que Emma intentaba partir la puerta de la mansión a puñetazos, y es que hace mucho que los simples golpes habían tomado más fuerza y arremetían sin perdón hacia la pobre puerta de madera.

Emma no se atrevía a llamarla, no se atrevía a abrir la boca, no podía, no quería que Regina supiera todavía quien golpeaba con tanta insistencia su puerta, al ver que aún así, nadie atendía a sus llamados, decidió probar suerte, y buscó bajo el tapete la llave que alguna vez Henry le había comentado, estaba allí "por si acaso", y al parecer, la suerte si que la tenía pues encontró la llave nada más meter su mano bajo el rodapiés, que tenía grabado el _Welcome_ en color amarillo.

Metió la llave con lentitud, y la giró despacio, como esperando a que algo le saliera mal, ¡por dios era Emma Swan algo tenía que salir mal¡, pero no… la llave entró y abrió la puerta sin ningún error, Emma aún sorprendida, por no haber fracasado, se adentró a la inmensa mansión, dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, todo parecía estar en calma, miró hacia las escaleras, e inmediatamente, supo en donde tenía que buscar. Subió despacio para no alertar a la morena, y se acercó a su habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta, y Emma podía ver muy claramente a Regina, sentada arrimada a su cama, con las piernas recogidas, y su cabeza metida entre ellas, tenía la misma ropa del día anterior, nunca había visto a la morena tan frágil, tan rota, e inmediatamente tuvo la sensación de querer protegerla y no dejar jamás que nadie le hiciese daño, se acercó lentamente a la puerta, y dio tres leves golpecitos.

-¿Puedo…?- preguntó ahora, con una voz, algo apagada, algo suplicante, y algo temerosa. Regina, escuchó a Emma, y levantó la cabeza de sus lugar, para mirarla con esos ojos avellana, rojos, hinchados, de tanto llorar, en su rostro se notaba algo de miedo, angustia, sorpresa, ¿furia?, tristeza, dolor… Emma nunca había sido buena, identificando la mirada de la gente, pero ver a la morena en esa situación le partía el corazón, y pensar que todo era por su culpa, no le hacía más llevadero el asunto.

-Puedes…- respondió la voz quebrada de Regina desde su cama.


End file.
